XMEN eXtreame
by Mistygirl01
Summary: IT IS FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!! A new girl in the mutant school with an incredable ability CHAP 4 Up soon! Please Review! No Flames!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not rich so I don't own X-Men, and I don't own Chevy! Chapter 1 The new girl The girl, short brown hair with a southern accent, obviously from Texas, stepped out of the grey Chevy Avalanche driven by her mother, Renee. Renee had long blonde hair and green eyes. She also had a tear stained face because she didn't want her only child, Fearea, a mutant, to go to the school so far away from home, the school for the gifted in Manchester, New York. "Fearea, please remember to write to us whenever you get a chance." Renee said in a calm but sorrow filled voice. "I will mother." Fearea said. Renee then began to pull several heavy suitcases and boxes from the trunk of the vehicle. After Renee finished with that she pulled a small box from her pocket. "Mom, what is that?" Fearea asked her mother with amazement. "Fearea, I have waited years till I was certain you could take care of yourself, and now that you are about to be 14. I think that you can," Renee began. She opened the box and inside was a necklace and a flame-red charm with the japanese symbol for purity ingraved in it. " This was my grandmothers." Fearea looked at the necklace in shock. Was her mother really giving her something like this, or was she dreaming? "This is now yours so I expect you to keep it in tip-top shape." Renee said as she fastened the necklace around Fearea's neck. "Mom, I am at a loss of words." Fearea said breathlessly. "Do not worry about it. Now I have to go back to Texas to tell your father how it went." Renee said as she got back in the driver seat. "Never forget that me and daddy love you." Renee said as she started the engine. "But mother, what am I supposed to do? I do not know anyone here!" Fearea shouted over the loud vehicle. "Make friends, of course!" Renee yelled right before she drove off.  
  
Fearea began to cry, her own mother had left without saying goodbye. A framaliar feeling of warmth began to wash over her. She knew that her gift had been activated. She could see a few people on the school property beyond the gate staring but that was nothing new, for she knew that she was engulfed in a blanket of flames. "Make friends, of course!" Was the last thing her mother had said before she drove off. Fearea decided to follow her mother's suggestion. She looked down at her luggage. "Help me, somebody! Please! This stuff is too heavy!" She yelled, hopefully someone would hear her and not ignore her. A man had heard her. A man with dark brown hair with small points like ears of an animal on top. Fearea thought he looked funny.  
  
"You called?" He asked. She nodded and he walked over. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and had on a brown leather jacket. He also had a necklace with a set of dogtags around his neck. "Do you.............you know...........work here?" Fearea asked him. "Yeah sorta. It pays like shit though." He said. She gave a chuckle. She knew only cool people cursed so he must have been one of the coolest. "What is your name?" Fearea asked. "Wolverine. What's your name, kid?" Wolverine asked as he picked up about all of her luggage at once. "Whoa!" Fearea said as she watched him holding her heavy bags. "Well, that's the weirdest name i've heard all year!" Wolverine said as he began to walk toward the main building. "That's not even my name, WOLVERINE!" She said. "My name is Logan for your imformation. And if im right you still havent told me your name yet." He said. "Fearea." She said. "FEEE-REEE?" He asked, either he was mocking her or he was unsure of the pronounciation. "Fee-ah-ray." Fearea answered. They were nearing the main building. "I got just one damn question for ya, Fee-ah-ray." he said as he looked at her breifly. "Yeah Logan, what is that?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Why are you surrounded in flames?" He asked her.  
  
As soon as he asked that they had arrived at the front door. "As soon as we go in, we need to go see the boss man. Butt-ugly I would tell you if you asked how he looked. He'll give you a schedule." Logan said. They walked in. Logan walked Fearea through the halls to a door. "Well this is our stop." He said as they walked in.  
  
They walked into an office with a blackboard and some teaching utensels. It probably doubles as a classroom. Fearea thought as she looked around. "Butt-ugly am I Logan?" A voice said behind a chair. Logan looked at me. "Uh-oh." he said. "How does he know you said that?" Fearea asked Logan. "He's tele- something, he can read our fucking- excuse me our goddamned minds." He said. The chair swivled around to reveal a bald man. By the way he looked he was obviously of old age. "Oh, you must be Fearea. Welcome to the 'School for the gifted.' I am Professor Xavier, as Logan already told you I am the founder of this school. And as you've probably figured out, this is a school for mutants," Xavier said. He then handed her a slip of paper. " This is your schedule. Your first class begins in an hour. Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Fearea. I hope to see you in Psysics 2nd period tommorow."  
  
With that, Logan whisked her to the hallway. "Where are we going now?" Fearea asked Logan who was now directing her down another hallway. "Your dorm room, and lucky you, you happen to be in with my best friend Rouge." Logan said as he glanced at her schedule. After a long walk down several long hallways, they came to an opened room. They went in and Logan then deposited her bags in a corner of the dorm near a bed. "We need to go now, I want you to meet some of my buddies." He said as he led her to yet another hallway. After a while they came to a room simalar to an entertainment room. Inside were several people. "Hey! Everyone!" Logan yelled. "We got a newbie!" A man in red glossy sunshades yelled as he looked at her. People began to croud around her . "Who are ya'll?" Fearea asked everyone. "Ah'm Marie, but you can just call me Rouge." A teenager with long brown hair with white streaks said. "My name is Scott. I teach mechanics." The man with the sunshades said. " I teach history, i'm Ororo but im also called Storm." A pretty white haired african american woman said to her. " I'm the doctor, My name is Jean Grey." A woman with long red hair said as she walked to Scott and gave him a smooch.  
  
After she got to know everybody she went outside with Rouge alone. "Why do you wear gloves?" Fearea asked Rouge. "Because whenever Ah make psysical contact with someone, they lose their energy." Rouge said. "Well if I promise I won't touch you, will you take off your gloves? It's like a hundred degrees out here anyway." Fearea said. "Okay." Rouge said. She took off the long gloves.  
  
Inside just about everyone heard the conversation between Rouge and Fearea, and began to watch them.  
  
"You and me, we got about the same accent. Are you from Texas?" Fearea asked Rouge. "No actually Ah'm from Tenesse, but Ah've been to Texas. Which city do you live?" Rouge asked Fearea "I live in Ben Wheeler, in East Texas. (Which happens to be where the author lives!) " Fearea said. "Uh, Ah've never heard of that city." Rouge replied. "Many people havent anyway it's encredibly tiny, only about 400 for the population." Fearea imformed her. At that moment, Fearea did something her gut feeling told her not to do. She reached out and touched Rouge's skin. A small tingly sensation jumped up her body but she didn't seem to lose energy. Everyone in the room gasped. Fearea, soon to be called Flame, was immune to Rouge's skin.  
  
I hoped ya'll liked it! I need reviews if I am to continue! Chapter 2 will be out in about a month or two! 


	2. The Truth

Note: Sorry it took so long, I was writing another story and I read a review that hurried me up, Thanks Maiden of the Fire From Heaven ! Disclaimer, I don't own em and never will!  
  
Chapter 2 The Truth  
  
"How is this possible?" Logan asked in a shocked but jealous voice. "Wel, her mutant power, Logan, youv'e seen it already. Is fire, much like pyro, but unlike Pyro, her emotions control how weak or strong her gift is." Profesor Xavier told the other mutants as they met in his office. "How does that effect it? Like in detail?" Jean Grey asked Xavier as she pondered the reason. "Well, lets see. Logan, when you first met Fearae, did she show any emotions?" He asked him. "No....Wel, mabie, it looked like she was crying."He responded. "Exactly, and was she surrounded by fire at the time?" Xavier asked Logan. "Yes. Very hot fire." He replied. "That explains it, when she was in fire, the first layer of skin was completely torched but looked like a normal persons, and since her double power is skin degineration, she was healed, but since that dead skin was still attatched to her body, the sensory nerves didn't get the full effect. She should have only felt a tingle. Fearae may not realize it, but her ability could have possobly saved her life." Xavier explained.  
  
The room was silent for a long time while everyone tried to understand what was said. Rouge finally broke the silence. "You mean that she is a very strong mutant?" She asked Xavier. "Yes, her ability is extrodanary. The first I've seen that was affected by emotional stress, or distress. She must be watched closely, Magneto and his minions would want her very badly. And we don't need another Rouge incident on our record."Xavier replied.  
  
Meanwhile.... In the large courtyard, Fearae sat on a bench by the large newly built Fountain. But there was something about that fountain that struck her oddly, there was no water coming out, and when she touched it, it wasn't the type of stone that fountains would normally be. MABIE I'M JUST HALLUCINATING. She thought to herself. She stood up and walked away. "Hey, you must be the new kid!" A voice said behind her. She swirled around to see a cute boy with peircing green eyes and a smile across his face. The fountain was gone. "Yeah, how would you know?" She asked politely. He gave her another bright eyed smile and said. "When youv'e been here long enough, you know whose new and not." He chuckled. "Did you come here to taunt me?" She asked as a twinge of fear erupted inside her, because thise boy was a teenager, and they were out there alone. "No, my friends do that, I'm the good boy." He said. The heat that would soon activate her ability calmed. "I've never been to New York. This place is new to me." She said thinking out loud. "Seriously? Well let me show you around. Follow me!" He said as he ran off toward the main gate. She followed, outside the gate were several people including a freaky looking old man and a green guy. The boy she had briefly made friends with began to morph, he morphed into a blue reptile looking woman. She grabbed Fearae.  
  
Inside the X mansion. "Hey she's not in the hall!" Storm cried as she surveyed the semi empty hallway. Suddenly a scream was heard. "Fearae!" Logan and Rouge screamed in unison as they ran to a window. They watched helplessly as Mystique, the blu lady hurled Fearae over her sholder and got in a large car. then drove off, all the time, Fearae was kicking and screaming.  
  
Chapter 3 is now being written! 


	3. Choices

Note: This is taking too long! I want to finish typing now! Don't worry, writing is my passion, I won't give up without a fight, and I will finish this story! Disclimer: If you're too stupid and didn't already know, I own em! Heck yeah I do!! Just kidding, it's a joke! Don't sue my 13 yr old butt!  
  
Chapter 3 Choices  
  
Note: To add more drama to my story, Part of this will be written in Fearae's POV. If I am slipping between first person(Fearae's Pov) and third person(regular) You will see this signal.  
  
***********************************@********************************** When my eyes opened, there was a face above me. It was the green guy. I had never got a close enough look at him to notice that he was just a mutant, like me, but with different abilities. My eyes looked at him closer, I was concentrating on his every detail. There was something about him that just made my heart flutter. "Where am I?" I asked him, I was in some sort of chamber, like a dungeon, only there were these bars that covered a large hole to the outside, like a window. "Home." Was his only reply. I knew it! He not only was sorta sexy but he had a European accent! That so turned me on! "Home?"I asked. It certainly wasn't my little house in Texas but if it was with that cute guy in front of me it's just the same. I started feeling things I had never felt before, was it love? Instantly my gift was active. but instead of being hot, it was a lukewarm temp. "Whoa!"He yelped as I stood up, I got the whole picture now, this guy was only a few years older than me. 20 at the least. "It's okay, you don't need to be scared, it doesn't hurt me, and it won't hurt you. Feel, it's not hot, it's lukewarm." I said, trying to flirt. He quietly came closer and touched the flames. Instantly, his expression turned from fear to a look of amazement. "I'm toad." He said as he felt the flames again."But I have a name, Charley.(Don't send flames! I know it's wrong! Just kindly tell me what the real name is even if I can't correct it in this chapter. I will do so in the next.)" "That's a nice name, Toad." I said as I almost touched his hand. "Well, I normally don't let other people call me by my real name but I'll make an exception in your case. You're the first pretty lady that I've seen in a while." He said. Oh my goodness that accent is making me melt! "My name is Fearae." I said in a soft tone. "Your name is georgeous! Just like you!" He said. OH MY GOSH! HE IS FLIRTING WITH ME! I thought. "Well, dispite the green skin, you are rather handsome." I said as I smiled at him. "Well, thank you very much."He said sheepishly as he smiled back, oh his debonair smile and and sexy eyes. They led me to do something that even frightned me. I knew that it was scary and not appropriate but I couldn't help myself so I did it anyway. I kissed him. Not a peck on the mouth, a real passionate kiss. a 'lovers kiss'. And it was my first, but I think I did it right because he kissed me back. **********************@************************ "What are we gonna do?" Storm asked as she held her head in her hands as if very depressed. "I don't think there is anything we can do." Rouge whispered as she touched the spot where Fearae had touched her. "Wait! There is something we can do..." Jean said as she looked at Xavier. He nodded. Xavier wheeled himself down a long hallway to a door, the door opened a small mini-door and got his retinal scan, then opened. "Cerebro."Logan whispered under his breath. Xavier wheeled into the room and the door closed. But then opened again. He looked at Jean and nodded. She smiled then went into the room, the door closed for good. "What did you do that for?"Scott asked him. "Jean proved herself the last time we were in a dangerous situation. She can handle herself now." He replied. A few moments later, Jean came out of the room. "I know where she is!" She said. ******************@******************************* When I went to sleep for the second time, I drempt of this new stranger. We were in a field of roses, walking. He was the same except that he was not a greenskin anymore, he was my Charley. He leaned in to kiss me, my lips had barely met his.......... "Wake up!"A voice shouted. My eyes opened in a flash and I was in another room, My hands and feet were bound! And in front of me, was the blue woman. "Who....who are you? Where am I?" I asked, my voice no more than a whisper. The woman's expression of anger and annoyance softened into that of a mothers. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said trying to calm down. "I forgive you for that but I don't forgive you for waking me from my dream." I replied with a tinge of anger. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked. I was reluctiant to tell her but I knew that some mutants could read minds so I went ahead and told. "Well, I am walking in this field of roses and this guy almost kisses me."I said as I started to blush. "Oh, who was it?" She askes. "It was-"I started "Toad." A mans voice said, I turned and looked and there was the old man. "Aren't you suposed to be doing something, Mystique, instead of gossoping?"He askes her. "But-"She starts, then she looks at me then walks away, not looking back. "Are you going to kill me?" I ask, I'm starting to get very scared. "Yes."He responds as if he has absolutely does't care about anything. My fear gets too strong, he's getting closer, and is he carrying a swringe? I wonder. My gift is activated at full force, the hottest its ever been. The metal cuffs that had tied my hands and feet melted and burned my wrists and ankles badly. My gift also burns The old man so badly that he faints. I scream because the pain is unbearable, I look at my wrists, the molten metal is partailly still on my wrists, continually burning deeper than 3rd degree burns. Charley comes in and tries to come close enough to rescue me, but my flames are too hot, I calmed immeadiately. Mystique also comes in, she and Charley lift me and carry me outside, but behind me, I see the old man getting up. The Xmen arrive in a huge jet looking thing and get out and surround us. Charley speaks. "We are getting away! He's gone too far this time!" He screams, Logan holds his temper enough to let us all get in . And then the old man comes again. We thought we all got rid of him when we left that once, but we did'nt realize how wrong we were.  
  
MOre 2 CoMe! 


End file.
